1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of magnetic film coatings and in particular to apparatus for applying magnetic films of the particulate type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disk devices which are spin coated with a thin particulate film have not been entirely satisfactory because they have not achieved a film thinness which is sufficient to develop the bit packing densities and resolution desired in present day magnetic recording. Prior art particulate film thicknessess are on an order of 50-100 microinches. The known prior art, it is believed, has not developed a quantum jump in particulate film thicknesses on an order of one-half the above-mentioned thickness because it has not developed apparatus that enables spin coating of the iron particulate to occur over a relatively long period of fabrication time. In other words, the longer that the composition is able to remain in a Newtonian state, the longer spinning can take place and the thinner the final coating surface.